The Wedding Night
by GerryBsGrrl
Summary: What if Margaret never made her confession at the wedding and they had gotten married? What if she realizes she may be in love with Andrew and doesnt want the divorce for tonight is their wedding night. *Revised & Edited on 7/19*


'The Wedding Night'

The ceremony continues.

"Mi ammo, do you have a question?" Ramone asked.

Margaret began to think about it for a moment. She really wanted to fess up and tell everyone the truth. Oh the thoughts that were racing through her head. She felt something for him, something she had never felt with anyone before. What was it? Was it love? "Love." She accidentally said aloud.

"Excuse me?" Ramone said.

Andrew looked at her. She was acting rather strange. "Margaret what are you doing?"

"Oh uh nothing… do continue." She smiled at Andrew.

"We are gathered here today to unite this happy couple, Andrew and Margaret as one…"

Andrew was completely lost in thought. Neither one of them were listening to Ramone ramble on about them being united as one. They were too busy staring each other in the eyes and smiling. "You are so beautiful Margaret." He whispers to her.

"Thank you. You don't look so bad yourself." She smiled they both did.

"Do you Margaret, take Andrew, to have and to hold and to be your husband?"

She looks at him. She didn't hesitate to say it because inside she wanted this more than anything. She had always dreamt of getting married, and this, this was her wedding. "I do."

"And do you, Andrew, take Margaret to be your wife?"

Andrew could see it in her eyes, something was up. He just wished this were real. Even though it was real, something about it felt so right. He never thought he would be standing at the altar with Margaret Tate, soon to be Margaret Paxton. He felt something for her, he really did. He just didn't know when the truth would be told. "I do."

They placed the rings on each others fingers and made their vows.

Ramone looked at them and smiled. "By the power invested in me and this wonderful state, I now pronounce you man and wife. Andrew you may now kiss your bride."

Margaret was smiling, and there were tears running down her cheeks. Was she really crying? Or was it all an act? Andrew took notice of this. If she was acting, she was doing a fine job at it. It was time. He leaned in touching her cheek and began to kiss her passionately. She didn't pull away. She didn't protest against him kissing her, nor did she tell him to just do it. He just did it.

Margaret was a little tense at first but then she let it all go, and returned his kiss. His tongue slipping past her lips and joining with hers. She had never felt this way before. Never had she kissed a man like this, and it was always because she found it disgusting. But not with Andrew. Something about when he kissed her she liked.

Andrew was in shock. Their kiss had lasted and she was kissing him in return. She tasted like strawberries from the sweet gloss upon her lips. It was then that he realized something. He was in love with her, and there was a chance that maybe she felt something for him. Their kiss finally ended and everyone cheered.

"Ladies and gentleman, I give you, Mr. and Mrs. Andrew Paxton." Everyone continued to cheer and then they threw the bird seed over the two of them as they walked down the aisle as a married couple.

Once they were outside and alone, he pulled her to the side. "What the hell was that Margaret? We just kissed!"

"Its all part of the act Andrew. I had no choice being in front of all those people. Besides, what did you expect me to do? Not kiss you?"

"An act? So that's what you call this? Well this is some very fine acting you have done!" He was frustrated and this was something he felt only while he was with her. She was capable of turning him on and driving him insane all at once. She was his wife now and he was going to have to adjust. Weeks. Only a few weeks, maybe even a month or two and then I will be happily divorced, she even said so herself.

"Can we just not talk about this? Please." Margaret's eyes were filled with water. She looked like she was about to cry, with her finger she wiped at her eyes.

"Fine! We will just push this aside like we have done everything else." He walked away.

"What?" She didn't understand.

"Forget it Margaret."

They returned to their pretend happy selves as they arrived at the reception to celebrate with their guests.

It was time to cut the cake. Andrew and Margaret both shared this moment and cut it with a sharp knife. They cut 2 pieces, one for each of them. He took his piece and gave her a small bite. She did the same in return then smashed some on his face. She let out a giggle. Inside she was so happy, he could tell, but why couldn't she be this way all the time? Why did he have to be frustrated? She didn't understand, was it something she did?

Andrew hated the idea of how in a few weeks this would all be over. He didn't want to say anything but he was actually beginning to enjoy his time as her husband, especially with all that had happened. They had kissed twice now, they crashed into each other naked by accident, he had seen her doing a sexy dance in the woods with his grandmother, and most of all, he had saved her life. This was something he was never going to forget, no matter how hard he tried. This will all have been for nothing. He decided he might as well make the most of the moments while they lasted. What if this was his only time to get married? What if other women hated him because of what he has done with Margaret? He had to stop thinking and fast. Other women on his wedding day? Come on Andrew stop thinking! His mind screamed.

"Margaret! Sweetie?" He was too busy being in thought to see what she was fixing to do. She took a piece of cake and rubbed it in his face, surprising him.

"Oh you are so going to get it!" He got her back by putting his whole plate in her face, including her hair. Together they laughed and smiled, enjoying their reception.

Hours later…

8pm.

The family had paid for them a suite at the hotel inside town. They figured it best especially since it was their wedding night. Grace felt that her son would be ashamed to be 'sleeping' with his wife on their wedding night at his parents home.

Margaret and Andrew arrived at their hotel room and opened the door to find gifts on the table. One was from Gammy Annie, while the other was from Joe and Grace. "Oh gifts…how sweet of them."

"Yeah, I see. Ones from Gammy and the other from my parents. I wonder what they could be?" His mind was still on earlier.

"I don't know honey, lets open them." Margaret didn't even realize she had called him her honey. Things were beginning to change for her, and for him too.

"Did you just call me honey?"

"Uh…yeah. So you called me sweetie? Is that a problem? Or am I supposed to stop acting now that we are alone?" She had that innocent look on her face. The one he always questioned. He sometimes wandered what she really was thinking. He didn't mind her calling him honey, but he just wished she wouldn't make a big deal out of it. They were married now. He brushed that thought off as they walked over to the table to investigate these gifts that had been left for them.

The first gift they opened was from his parents. "Oh.. A bottle of wine. How nice of them." He hadn't drank in forever it felt like. What she said next really caught him off guard.

"Well we can use this later when we celebrate our wedding night." She was smiling, and looked so innocent as she said that with the bottle in her hand.

"Margaret…I'm not having sex with you. This was an act remember?" Oh shit, I just brought up sex. Damnit Andrew, how do you know that is what she was referring to?

"I wasn't saying we had to have "sex" to celebrate. I was saying we could just drink it and use it as a celebration." Oh God, she thought, is he seriously thinking about having sex with me? I mean we are married, but really? She looked at him waiting for him to speak.

"A very fine idea indeed. Shall we?" He takes the two glasses and they enter the bedroom area and sit on the bed together enjoying the wine and having a normal conversation. Then she remembered.

"Oh we still have one more gift." She stood up and rushed to get it. Once they opened it she wished she hadn't. "Oh God!"

"What? What is it?"

"Its…its.. it's the baby maker! She gave it to us!" Margaret couldn't believe this was happening. She threw it on the floor. Suddenly everything that was happening had something to do with having sex. First the celebrating, now the baby maker. What was this supposed to mean?

Andrew laughed. He should have known that his grandmother would only do something like this to them. She always wanted him to grow up, get married, and someday have a family of his own. He wanted that to happen, but he knew it would never happen with Margaret because to her this was all a deal. This wasn't real. It was simply work and business related.

…

He took the baby maker blanket along with some sheets to the couch and made himself a bed. Clearly he was not sleeping in the same bed as her. It just was not in 'her' deal. It was kind of frustrating him because he wasn't going to get to do what most happy couples do on their wedding night. What the hell Andrew, get your mind off sex. Its not going to happen. This is simply a deal. Keep your head on straight man.

"Goodnight Andrew."

"Night Margaret." He tried to close his eyes but couldn't. He knew that there would be no sleeping tonight, at least not for him. Too many thoughts racing through his mind.

Margaret couldn't sleep either. All thoughts of earlier and her first wedding were flooding her mind. Especially when they had kissed. It had felt so real. She had never felt a real kiss before. She had always hated kissing, especially making out, but there was something about this man that made her push all thoughts of her past aside. She stood up and walked into the area where Andrew was supposed to be sleeping. She seen he had his eyes wide open.

"Cant sleep?" he asked her.

"No. Can you?"

"No. Something just doesn't feel right here. I don't understand Margaret. This is our wedding night and we are not enjoying it like we should."

"What do you mean? Look…I'm sorry I'm not fun to be around, but you yelled at me and it made me cry." She was a sensitive woman at times, and sometimes things just made her break down and cry.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have just made the impression that we were going to have sex." He sat up on the couch and looked at her. Damnit Andrew, there you go again with the sex thing. Get sex off your mind man, its not going to happen. She was wearing her pink shorts and tank top. She was so beautiful. He tried to shake all those thoughts aside because his aching body was not liking it too much. "Come here and sit with me. We can talk about all of this."

She didn't protest, instead she sat next to him on the couch, not even caring that he had the baby maker behind them. He began to massage her shoulders for her.

"That feels nice, so what do you want to talk about?"

"Well I want to know why its been so long for you. 18 months? What have you done all this time alone? Oh right be the wicked bitch of work." He joked with her only to receive a slap on his face. "I deserved that."

"Please don't call me that. I get enough of it and I have to go to the bathroom enough and cry as it is while I'm at work. Look…the truth is, I hate sex."

"What? You hate sex? How could you… why?" He was surprised. How was it possible for someone to hate sex? But he was a man, and most men love sex. Damnit Andrew here you go again, sex. His thoughts were once again racing.

"Well I've only been with one man and he hurt me. So I've always known it to hurt and that's why I've never done anything since I was with him." It felt strange to talk about it, she had never told anyone before how she felt about sex and love and all the romantic things. She felt a connection with him, something about Andrew she knew she could trust.

He looked at her. He hated that she had been hurt. He wished there was something he could do to make her enjoy life and not be upset all the time and having to hate sex and pleasure. "Margaret, could I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"When we kissed this morning at the wedding, did you mean it?"

"What are you asking?"

"I mean I know you felt something. You had to or else you wouldn't have returned my kiss."

"Yes. Alright I did." She did.

"So do you have feelings for me?"

"Andrew, I uh…I uh…" she looked away from him. "I like you but it could never work out with us. This is simply a business deal." She looked down and hated that this had to be a lie. A part of her wanted it to be true, a part of her wanted to learn to love him, and part of her wanted to actually be his wife. She just didn't know how. The past several years of her life had been all work and no play, especially after her first encounter with a man. She never dreamed she would ever get this close to someone again.

"How do you know?"

She didn't respond which he immediately got the impression that she truly didn't know. She did however feel something for him but he was not feeling it. He was ready to give up, ready to just close his eyes and go to sleep, when she said something that caught him completely of guard.

"Andrew? Will you just kiss me?" She was serious.

He looked at her wandering if she had really just said what he thought she had. He didn't know what else to do. He didn't protest. He simply pulled her closer to him and pressed his lips to hers. They sat there on the couch making out. She didn't want him to stop. He ran his hands down her back and grabbed her ass. For once she didn't yell at him. He just rested his palm there then ran his hand down her thigh. He felt the heat coming from her body. He couldn't hold it in anymore. His dick was harder than it had ever been in his life. He wanted this woman, and he craved her like no other woman. In the process of their making out, she managed to run her hand down his chest. She went a bit lower and could feel his hard member aching through the sweat pants he was wearing. She pulled away from him to catch her breath. Her eyes never leaving his but she knew they had to stop before they did something they both regretted.

"I'm sorry." She stood up ready to walk away when he stopped her.

"Margaret…I want to be with you." He was serious. She looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. A little confused at first but She nodded, then pressed her lips to his own. He picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed carefully lying her in the middle of it. He slipped his shirt off and laid beside her continuing their passionate kisses. His hands running up and down her legs, slowly creeping up her shirt to touch her breasts.

Margaret closed her eyes trying to take in this feeling of pleasure. She hadn't experienced it before, it was all new to her in this tender loving way. She was feeling passion and love. She pushed Andrew off her and was ready to run again when he stopped her.

"Margaret, stop running. You are afraid because of your past, and because you are afraid you are never going to feel the fire that I know is burning inside of you. You are itching to try something, to just let it all go. A part of you wants to run, and you are letting that part win. Margaret please, don't push me away."

She looked at him, tears in her eyes. "There you go with your crazy talk again."

"Margaret stop talking!"

"Okay…"

"I told you to stop talking, now, I want you to know that I cant stop thinking about everything we have been through together. Things changed when we kissed. And then we kissed again."

She was fighting back all the emotions within her. He knew how to hit her hard and he had just done it good. "Andrew I…"

He looked at her waiting for a response, a kiss, anything. He had just spoke his heart out to this woman and she was standing there speechless. How can she do that? He didn't understand how but he was in love with her. He was in love with his wife. That's how it was supposed to be right?

"Margaret please say something?"

She started to run again, at least in her mind she was running, but her heart didn't want to let him go. She was having trouble admitting it but she was beginning to fall for this man. Beginning? Margaret you ARE in love with him. "Andrew I'm scared."

"Of what?" He walked up behind her and touched her cheek.

Just tell him. Go on, let it out. Her mind was screaming. She took a deep breath. "Love."

"What are you afraid of?"

"That I might actually love you Andrew, I don't want you to get hurt because I don't know how to love."

"We can learn together Margaret, as husband and wife, starting right now. Tonight." He wiped the tears from her eyes.

A smile came across her face.

"Andrew, are we going to…" She was seriously about to say it. Did that mean she wanted it or was she just saying it?

This was her talking, not the actress, but her. She really wanted him. Andrew looked at her. "Do you want to?"

"I don't know, its been so long…" He pulled her to him.

"Shh…don't talk. I wont hurt you." With that he kissed her, he picked her up into his arms and carried her to the bed.

"I…"

"Shh…Sweetie, I am not going to hurt you I promise. This will only hurt for a second." Now completely naked, he placed himself at her entrance. She nodded and with that said he slowly entered her and they became one. There was pain but it was because she was tight. It had been a long time since she had slept with a man, and now she was with Andrew and he was not having sex with her, no, he was making love to her. _So this is what love feels like_. She thought, and she began to realize she truly loved this feeling of being one. Andrew was right, he wasn't going to hurt her because he didn't. Instead he made the most magical love to her she had ever felt before. She moaned and cried out his name. "Andrew…Oh god!" She felt her orgasm coming on.

"Let it go sweetie, let it come." He continued thrusting harder and harder into her as she finally came as did he soon follow, spilling his seed into her. Both of them laid there on the bed, breathless.

"Andrew?" She turned to look at him as they laid there for once in the same bed.

"huh?"

"I think I've fallen in love with you."

He was in complete shock, but he had known it all along that she would eventually end her little game and learn to love him.

"I don't want this moment to end. I don't want to leave. Andrew, I've never felt this way before. I don't even want a divorce. I just want to be with you."

"Do you love me?"

She looked up at him and for once she truly smiled a real smile. "I do. I love you Andrew Paxton!" Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"And I love you, Margaret Paxton."

And so they laid there and slept in each others arms on their wedding night. This was the first night of forever and they spend it making love all night long.

-So how do you like it? I wouldn't mind writing a sequel to it, if you all would like. I just want to get some reviews on it. Please R&R! Then I may have you a sequel here soon. Thank you!-


End file.
